poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures Chronicles
Bloom's Adventures Chronicles is another upcoming Winx Club crossover TV series planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Here's the list of characters on Bloom's Adventures Chronicles. HeroesEdit *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, the Pixies, Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, Professor Saladin, Professor Codatorta, and Ms. Griffin *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, and Vanellope von Schweetz *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Tracey *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey and Louie *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Brer Rabbit *Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa *Chanticleer *Merlin and Archimedes *Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and Iago *Jack Skellington, Zero, and Sally *Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, and the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy) *Jiminy Cricket *Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, and Kronk *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, and JuJu *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort *Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin *Tulio, Miguel, and Chel *Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, and King Triton *Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, and Pegasus *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and Velma Dinkley *Robin Hood and Little John *Danny and Sawyer *Crysta and Batty Koda *Roger Rabbit *Mushu *Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys VillainsEdit *The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) *Lord Darkar *Valtor *Ratigan and Fidget *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) *Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Sheldon J. Plankton *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Shere Khan and Kaa *Arthur and Cecil *Pete *Jafar *Maleficent *Ursula *Hades and Pain and Panic *Dr. Facilier and Lawrence *The Grand Duke of Owls *The Evil Queen *Rothbart *Drake *Sir Ruber *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Oogie Boogie *Makunga *Cruella De Vil *Yzma *Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham *Tzekel-Kan *Madam Mim Episode List Season 1Edit *Episode 1: Princess Rescue *Episode 2: Break the Spell... Almost *Episode 3: Welcome to the Jungle Part 1 *Episode 4: Welcome to the Jungle Part 2 *Episode 5: Bloom's Birthday Party at Alfea *Episode 6: Return to El Dorado *Episode 7: Jafar's Trap *Episode 8: Mystery of the Stolen Pizza *Episode 9: Saving FernGully *Episode 10: Reunited With Peter Pan Part 1 *Episode 11: Reunited With Peter Pan Part 2 *Episode 12: Reunited With Peter Pan Part 3 *Episode 13: Voodoo Madness *Episode 14: Oogie Boogie Comes to Cloud Tower *Episode 15: Jousting Tournament *Episode 16: Back to Hollywood *Episode 17: The Revenge of The Grand Duke of Owls *Episode 18: Christmas in Agrabah *Episode 19: Musa's Musical Performance Part 1 *Episode 20: Musa's Musical Performance Part 2 *Episode 21: A Magical Library Book *Episode 22: Cooks for a Day *Episode 23: Tecna's Computer Game *Episode 24: Snow Queen Vs Ice Witch *Episode 25: Racing Competition in Sugar Rush *Episode 26: Prince John's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 27: Prince John's Revenge Part 2 *Episode 28: Prince John's Revenge Part 3 *Episode 29: Prince John's Revenge Part 4 Season 2Edit *Epsode 30: TBA *Episode 31: TBA *Episode 32: TBaA *Episode 33: TBA *Episode 34: TBA *Episode 35: TBA *Episode 36: TBA *Episode 37: TBA *Episode 38: TBA *Episode 39: TBA *Episode 40: TBA *Episode 41: TBA *Episode 42: TBA *Episode 43: TBA *Episode 44: TBA *Episode 45: TBA *Episode 46: TBA *Episode 47: TBA *Episode 48: TBA *Episode 49: TBA *Episode 50: TBA *Episode 51: TBA *Episode 52: TBA *Episode 53: TBA *Episode 54: TBA *Episode 55: TBA Season 3Edit *Episode 56: TBA *Episode 57: TBA *Episode 58: TBA *Episode 59: TBA *Episode 60: TBA *Episode 61: TBA *Episode 62: TBA *Episode 63: TBA *Episode 64: TBA *Episode 65: TBA *Episode 66: TBA *Episode 67: TBA *Episode 68: TBA *Episode 69: TBA *Episode 70: TBA *Episode 71: TBA *Episode 72: TBA *Episode 73: TBA *Episode 74: TBA *Episode 75: TBA *Episode 76: TBA *Episode 77: TBA *Episode 78: TBA *Episode 79: TBA *Episode 80: TBA *Episode 81: TBA *Episode 82: TBA Category:RatiganRules Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series